The Early Years of Charli Potter
by Champgirl
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a little sister? Meet Charlotte Mae Potter, also known as Charli. Raised by her godfather, Remus, she has all kinds of adventures. Read all about them, the mischief she gets into,and her relationship with her brother Harry in, The Early Years of Charli Potter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue- I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Franchise.**

October 31, 1981

Rubeus Hagrid was alerted by a very distressed Dumbledor that Voldemort attacked the Potter house. He rushed to Godrics Hollow to see if any of the family members were spared. Stepping into the nursery Hagrid finds the young Harry in his crib along with a newborn infant.

" Bloody hell, the Potters had another kid", he muttered to himself. Hagrid, along with the rest of the wizarding community, was unaware that Lily was pregnant

Picking up both babies, he made his way downstairs only to be greeted by Sirius.

"Did you know about this," Hagrid asked, motioning toward the infant.

Smiling to himself Sirius replies," Ahh yes, that's Charlotte Mae Potter, only born last week".

" I have very strict orders to take Harry a certain place, what shall we do with her?", a very distressed Hagrid asked Sirius.

"Why take her to her godfather of course," he said.

Hagrid looked confused at the statement.

"Remus", Sirius added.

**Thanks for reading. If I get 1 review I will update. I need the motivation. Also, does anyone know how to get a beta reader?**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Charlotte had moved in with Remus and the two of them were inseparable. They lived in a small two-story cottage in the morning little Charlotte would go wake up Remus, he would take her downstairs and make her breakfast. The rest of the day they would do chores together and play. Remus also did school with her, as she was too young to attend muggle school. He didn't baby her too much as he wanted her to grow up to be a strong independent girl. People in stores would say Charlotte was very mature and smart for her age. Remus would just smile and think to himself,'' Just like Lily.''

Though in some ways she acted like Lily, she was the same as James in other ways. Though she had Lily's beautiful red hair, it was much untameable, much like James's hair. Remus had little patience most mornings to help Charlotte brush it. Charlotte was also always getting into mischief, though sometimes it seemed that mischief found her.

Late one autumn night Remus was finally heading to bed when he heard some noises coming from Charlotte's bedroom. Thinking that she was having a nightmare,which happened very often, Remus went in to console her. Opening the door and looking inside, the moonlight was peering in from the open window.

''I thought I shut the window,'' he thought to himself as he moved closer to the crib. Leaning over the bed to check on the toddler, Remus gasped in surprise. ''What the hell is this,'' he said out loud.

Laying in Charlotte's bed was a 5-foot snake trying to strangle the girl. Acting fast Remus drew his wand and quickly muttered,'' Evanesco.''The snake vanished just like that. Very out of breath and emotional from the thought of losing his godchild, he picked her up to make sure everything was alright with her. The toddler was somehow still asleep from all the commotion.

Opening her eyes the girl sleepily asked,'' What happened Uncle Remus?'' Looking closer at the crib, Lupin noticed a piece of parchment that read, _The child will end up like her mother soon, Dead._

''Everythings alright Lottie,'' he said using his special nickname for her. ''You're just going to come sleep with me tonight.'' Remus knew it was a death eater that planted the snake, but he vowed to keep the child safe at all costs.

Now five years old, Charlotte was beginning to understand she was different from most children in two different ways. For starters, not all kids could perform magical acts. The first time she performed magic was when she was four. Remus wouldn't let her have another cookie that the two of them had just finished baking. Charlotte threw one of her very rare temper tantrums( it was also past her nap time) and suddenly the one cookie on her plate turned into five! Remus was ecstatic, though she didn't understand why until he told her that she was a witch just like how he was a wizard.

Charlotte also knew she was different because all of the other kids she interacted with weren't raised by their godfather, or without a mom. This didn't bother her too much though as she loved her Uncle Remus very much and was happy living with him.

One day she was going through an old photo album when she stumbled across a picture of 2 adults that looked a lot like her, a little boy, and an infant. All four were smiling and waving at the camera. Charlotte was very curious about the picture so she went to go find her godfather.

Pulling on his sleeve to get his attention she asked,'' Uncle Remus who are these people?'' Looking at the picture, Remus was instantly filled with remorse.

''Those two people are your parents, Lottie'' he said solemnly, pointing at the two adults. Charlotte knew that her parents were murdered, her godfather didn't keep it a secret. He would also tell her stories about them sometimes.

''And who's that?'' she said gesturing at the little boy, intrigued.

''That's your older brother, Harry. He lives with some of your other relatives.'' Remus hated that he lived with the muggles, but Dumbledore had explained a while back why he must.

This was the first time Charlotte had ever heard that she had a brother and was quite shocked. ''Why can't he come live with us, Moony?''

Remus smiled at the nickname Charlotte used when she was first learning to talk. ''I'll explain to you when your older, let's go pick some flowers in the garden now,'' he said taking her hand and leading her outside.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please comment what you thought and if you have any suggestions for the book. Also what color eyes should Charlotte have? Green like Lily and Harry or should I do the cliche fanfiction thing and do opposite hair and eyes for the siblings?-thanks Emily**

**( also does anyone know how to get a beta reader)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know.. its been way to long since I updated. I'm really sorry, blame it on exams,Christmas, and I went on vacation. I promise that I'll try to get better at updating. If it ever takes WAY to long feel free to send me a message saying/screaming, "CHAMPGIRL,IT'S BEEN WAY TO LONG SINCE YOU UPDATED,STOP BEING LAZY" I also want to give a big thanks to my beta reader, . She always replies fast and gives the best advice/edits. Seriously, without her this chapter would not be as discriptive. Anyways, I hope you like the f irst chapter of the year!**

At this point in time, Charlotte was 9 and had been attending muggle school for a few years. She was very smart and was bored most of the time at school. She couldn't wait for when it was her turn to attend Hogwarts, the school her Uncle Remus told her many stories about and she couldn't wait to make new friends. At school, she was bullied a lot, as the kids found out she was an orphan. Charlotte had everyone call her Charli now too. Maybe at Hogwarts people will understand her more.

She was also finding out a lot of things about her and her godfather's past. She found old albums full of pictures of him when he was in school. She also found more of when she was a baby, with her brother and parents. One picture she found also had her godfather in it as well as another man holding her brother. The man was tall with long black hair and was devastatingly handsome. With a jolt, she realised that, he was Sirius Black. The person who had sold her parents to Voldemort.

One day, when she was looking around the house, she found a book in Mooney's room that she had never read before, she brought it into the living room. It was titled The Boy Who Lived. Inside the book was information about her brother, who Lupin never talked about. Charli was even in the book! It talked about how the Potter's had a second child, a baby girl. She was amazed to learn about her brother, but also sad as it talked about how and why her parents were murdered.

That night at dinner, she brought up the book to her Uncle. "Moony, I know my brother is the boy who lived." Remus was shocked when he heard this. He had no idea how she learned about this, he was planning on telling her when she got her Hogwarts letter. Glancing into the living room he saw the book lying in the corner. "I see", he said looking at her. It pained him to talk about the murder of his best friend, but he felt like it should've been him who told her about the story. That book doesn't give a very good side of it.. He knew Lily and James more than anyone except… Sirius. Remus couldn't bear to say his name, even in his head. He was the one who basically killed them. Remus looked back at his goddaughter. She resembled her parents so much, with her dad's wild hair, though it was the same color as Lily's. Her eyes were brown but with specks of green in them and she had a small button nose just like Lily. Her personality however was more like James, loud and full of mischief, but she still had Lily's kind heart and would never hesitate to help others "Lottie, I was going to tell you when you were older. The reason they died was awful, but you must understand that if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be here today. I probably wouldn't be here today. Their death was a tragic one, but they did not die in vain!" Charlotte had tears running down her face at this point and it took her some time to be able to speak . "I wish I could meet them, or remember them at least," she whispered, trying to stop the rapid flow of tears falling from her face. Remus got up from his seat and kneeled in front of her, "You have to understand that they loved you so much and you are just like them in many ways, and remind me of them everyday. But remember, they never left you, they'll always be right here, in your heart. Their bodies were killed, but not their souls. Those live with you and will never leave you.," He told her putting his arms around Charli to comfort her. The two both were crying now, Remus trying to hide it but failing, and sat there for a long time comforting each other.

About once a month an older woman would come to stay the night with Charlotte, while her godfather left. When he returned the next day he was always exhausted. This month was no different. came over and had an early dinner with the family, the little girl didn't know how to feel about the woman. Apparently, she was a teacher at Hogwarts and her dad was quite fond of her. She too liked the woman, but she had to make sure to draw a line to not cross. Afterward, Remus kissed Charli goodnight and left. He never told her where he was going or what he was doing. She always just assumed that he needed some alone time as it was a lot of work taking care of her. When Charlotte was younger, she thought he was going to see his girlfriend. After dinner would grade papers in the living room while Charlotte would read or play with her toys until bed.

This particular evening Charli was reading by herself in her bedroom when she looked out the window. What she saw surprised her. It was a figure in the shed that looked just like her Uncle Remus. Wondering why he was still here, Charlotte decided to go check on him.

Getting pass was the hard part. Tiptoeing down the hallway, Charli poked her head into the living room. McGonagall looked busy with her work and didn't notice the young girl. Taking this chance as now or never, Charlotte quietly walked out the back door that led to the garden with the shed in it.

Seeing that the old woman didn't follow her outside, Charlotte headed over to the shed. When she was about 2 feet away from it, she physically couldn't step any closer. A magical force was stopping her. Annoyed about this but still curious, Charli walked to the backside of the shed where there was a small window.

What she saw Charlotte Potter would never forget in her entire life. Laying on the ground, staring back at her was a wolf that had the same amber colored eyes as her Uncle Remus.

Charlotte stayed frozen in shock, trying to process that her godfather, the man her parents trusted to take care of her was a werewolf, at least, that was the most logical conclusion! How can he have been there not 2 minutes ago, and now there was a wolf sitting in his else would he have amber eyes? Hardly any human did. Why else would he be leaving once a month? Specifically, every full moon? Lastly, why couldn't he have told her? Finally coming back to her senses, Charli walked back to the house lost in her own thoughts, not even bothering to come in quietly or remembering that she had actually sneaked out. McGonagall didn't even notice that she had left, though."

That night, Charlotte stared out her bedroom window at the shed, which was illuminated by the full moon; She could never look at it the same way again.

**I hope you like it. What did you think of her eye color. Charlotte will be a year behind Harry in school. The next chapter will most likly her getting her Hogwarts letter. I don't want to spoil too much, though. Please leave me a review about what you thought and any ideas you have. Much love- Champgirl **

**Ravenclaw Writer- I'm glad you like it. I definitly will keep writing, it just might take a while **

**Nanettez- What did you think of the eye color? I think I messed her birthday up, but she is going to be a year below Harry.**

** -Thanks so much for your kind words and suggestions.**


End file.
